User talk:Blow of Light/Archive 2
Some ground rules before you leave a message # I am an admin. I probably deleted your page or article, and probably did I block you. # This also means, of course, I can undelete your page/article, and unblock you. I can also, however, offer you a cookie. # If you are here to make an argument dependent on arcane or convoluted interpretations of Wikipedia guidelines or rules, note that Wikipedia is not game of nomic nor a court of law. Adherence to common sense and rational argument trumps ruleslawyering, as far as I'm concerned. I've been there, done that, got the t-shirt, thankyouverymuch. # There is no Rule 4. # Don't post when drunk. Seriously. ;) # All communication sent via the "E-mail this user" link is private, although I've disabled the Emailuser link. You can, however, reach me here, which starts your e-mail client, which is convenient, and you can attach files too, and you don't need to log in to e-mail me! Reasonable requests for confidentiality will be honored, but the whole "e-mail is sacrosanct and private" argument I do not buy for one solitary second. Do not expect to use that argument as an all-purpose shield. # Do not assume I'm stupid, especially when arguing for something obviously untrue. I do not respond well to having my intelligence insulted. # Don't lie to me like I'm Montel Williams. Do I look like Montel Williams? Do I? NO? Then don't lie to me like I'm Montel Williams. # Especially bogus, hostile, and/or trolling remarks are subject to disemvoweling. # Please post at the bottom of the page and "sign" your posts using the squiggly things (~~~~). # Please extinguish all cigarettes, as this is a "No Smoking" page. :Thank you. — The Management. In addition, you can contact me on any of the following IRC channels as "BoL": ##wikipedia-en ##wikipedia-en-help ##wikia (use this channel if you want to speak to me about something Wikia-related) ##code-snippets (preferred here) ###blowoflight (My mediation chamber) Newsletter Macys123 02:18, 20 March 2008 (UTC) Yes. I am Whole Wheat Toast at the test wiki. BoL (talk) 03:49, 22 March 2008 (UTC) Re:Reminder yeah, I know. I think we could do with a bit of humor. That's why I creaded it. --Gp75motorsports REV LIMITER 18:52, 23 March 2008 (UTC) Newsletter Macys123 02:18, 4 April 2008 (UTC) Newsletter Macys123 04:25, 5 April 2008 (UTC) Forums account request I denied your request because the username was not the same as or very similar to your onwiki username, as the creating account page stipulates. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk| |Logs) 02:57, 7 April 2008 (UTC) ;Second request - Notes: As you are a wiki administrator, you have site administrator rights on the wiki, which includes moderator on all forums. Please do not abuse these rights or they will be revoked. In addition, your website has been set to your CS userpage, please do not change this. A default signature linking to your page here has also been set, feel free to customize it (you can use HTML) as long as it somehow links to your userpage here. Many thanks for joining the forums, --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk| |Logs) 05:29, 7 April 2008 (UTC)